Aeron Nightborn (SinisterRogue)
Basic Information Race: Tiefling Class: Magus Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Abyssal, Undercommon, Infernal, Goblin Deity: Deity First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open or Closed Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) (Racial: +2) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 16 +3 (05 pts) (Racial: +2) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 08 -1 (00 pts) (Racial: -2) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 00 = + CON (02) + FC (00) (Magus) AC: 00 = + DEX (04) + Armor (00) AC Touch: 00 = + DEX (04) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (00) INIT: +06 = (04) + Misc (02(Trait: Reactionary)) BAB: +00 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +00 = (00) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 00 = + BAB (00) + STR (00) + DEX (00) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +04 = (02) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +04 = (00) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Will: +02 = (02) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 05/Cold Resist, 05/Fire Resist, 05/Electricity Resist Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Weapon 01: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Weapon 02: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (DEX), +2 (INT), -2 (CHA) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Magus Darkvision: Tieflings see in the dark up to 60 feet. Skilled: Tieflings have a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Stealth checks. Spell-like Ability: Tieflings can use darkness once per day as a spell-like ability. The caster level for this ability equals the tiefling's class level. Fiendish Resistance: Tieflings have cold, electricity and fire resistance 5. Class Features Magus Armor/Weapons: Simple, Martial, Light Light Armor Proficiency: A Magus can cast spells while wearing light armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Spells: A Magus casts arcane spells drawn from the Magus spell list. A Magus must choose and prepare spells ahead of time. To learn, prepare, or cast a spell, the Magus must have an INT score equal to at least 10 + Spell level. The DC for a saving throw against a Magus' spell is 10 + Spell Level + Magus Int Modifier. A Magus can cast only a certain number of spells per day. Spellbooks: A Magus must study his spellbook each day to prepare his spells. A Magus begins play with a spellbook containing all 0-level Magus spells plus three 1st-level Magus spells of his choice. The Magus also selects an additional number of 1st-level spells equal to his INT modifier to be added to the spellbook. Arcane Pool: At 1st level, the magus gains a reservoir of mystical arcane energy that he can draw upon to fuel his powers and enhance his weapon. This arcane pool has a number of points equal to 1/2 his magus level (minimum 1) + his Intelligence modifier. The pool refreshes once per day when the magus prepares his spells. At 1st level, a magus can expend 1 point from his arcane pool as a swift action to grant any weapon he is holding a +1 enhancement bonus for 1 minute. Cantrips: A magus can prepare a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, each day, as noted in the table above under “Spells per Day.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. Spell Combat: At 1st level, a magus learns to cast spells and wield his weapons at the same time. This functions much like two-weapon fighting, but the off-hand weapon is a spell that is being cast. To use this ability, the magus must have one hand free (even if the spell being cast does not have somatic components), while wielding a light or one-handed melee weapon in the other hand. As a full-round action, he can make all of his attacks with his melee weapon at a –2 penalty and can also cast any spell from the magus spell list with a casting time of 1 standard action (any attack roll made as part of this spell also takes this penalty). If he casts this spell defensively, he can decide to take an additional penalty on his attack rolls, up to his Intelligence bonus, and add the same amount as a circumstance bonus on his concentration check. If the check fails, the spell is wasted, but the attacks still take the penalty. A magus can choose to cast the spell first or make the weapon attacks first, but if he has more than one attack, he cannot cast the spell between weapon attacks. Feats Extra Arcane Pool: Arcane pool increased by 2 Traits Magical Lineage (Magic): Pick one spell (Shocking Grasp) when you choose this trait. When you apply metamagic feats to this spell, treat its actual level as 1 lower for determining the spell’s final adjusted level. Reactionary (Combat): +2 bonus to Initiative Rolls. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 05 = (02) + INT (03)/Level; FC (00) (Magus) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 1 0 0 -1 +2 (Racial) Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Fly 8 1 3 4 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 7 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 7 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 00 0 0 0 +0 Perform (Dance) 5 1 0 4 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 7 1 3 3 +0 Stealth 6 0 0 4 -0 +2 (Racial) Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 00 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 * Acid Splash * Color Spray * Arcane Mark * Shocking Grasp * Dancing Lights * True Strike * Daze * Shield * Detect Magic * Obscuring Mist * Disrupt Undead * Grease * Flare * Ghost Sound * Light * Mage Hand * Open/Close * Prestidigitation * Ray of Frost * Read Magic * Spark Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Armor 00 gp 00 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Melee) 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Ranged) 00 gp 00 lb Ammo (00) 00 gp 00 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00.00 gp 00 lb = Totals: 00.00 gp 00 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 00 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 00 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 00 CP: 00 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -0 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 150 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 24 Height: 5'10'' Weight: 160 Hair Color: Raven Black Eye Color: Blood Red Skin Color: Pale White Appearance: The tell-tale marks which characterizes tieflings' for their outsider ancestry can be seen in Aeron's large, curling horns which jut harshly from his brow and from the long, barbed tail that moves with the hypnotic grace of a snake ready to strike. His skin is somewhat lighter than most tieflings, though there still is a slight hue of crimson that is only made truly obvious in the light of day. A thick mane of long, dark hair, pulled back and tied by a leather throng, trails down his back. His face is alluring in the exotic sort of way, though it is marred ever so slightly from a large scar which cuts down from the top of his hairline, angled down across the nose and ending at the tip of the chin. The scar appears old and faded, but it remains distinctly noticeable. Demeanor: Aeron always tries to retain a mask of indifference, mostly due to his harsh upbringing and environment, since he views most individuals with a great deal of suspicion and is extremely critical of their motivations. In his mind, any piece of weakness that he lets slip past his mask is a potential tool an enemy can use. A lesson which he was constantly hammered into him as a child. While maintaining this stoic demeanor, he always tries to remain professional and to-the-point so as not to evoke the emotions he has keep locked away most of his life. Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1